The present invention relates to vent closures for fuel tanks, and especially to improvements in vent caps of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,557, patented Jan. 21, 1975 in the name of Willis E. Tupper.
The vent cap disclosed in the aforesaid patent has proved to perform very satisfactorily in service, but there is still a continuing need to reduce even further the cost of manufacturing products of this character.